Say Yes!
by Sheyll
Summary: Sasuke NARSIS! Sasuke MODUS!


SAY YES!

Fandome: Naruto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Friendship

Pairing: SasuSaku

Naruto dan konco-konconya milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Aku mah apa atuh...hanya author amatiran...

Warning!

Typo(s) bertebaran, Romance (insya Allah), friendship, ngenes, humor dikit (dikiit..banget), aneh, gaje, nelangsa, baper (authornya..haha).

Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh...

Sebelum membaca fict aneh ini, marilah kita bersama" mengucap syukur kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa...(jiirr...kaya pidato)...oke lupakan.

Baiklah langsung saja "Don't like? Don't read?" (Gak suka? Gak usah baca! Kalo maksa, author gk tanggung jawab). Semoga fict ini penulisannya lebih baik dari fict sebelumnya ^^. Seperti biasa, author akan dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun atau menjatuhkan juga gak apa. Maka dari itu bagi reader atau silent reader (bener kgk tulisannya?) yang sengaja atau khilaf membaca fict ini, silahkan corat coret di kolom ripiu ^^...atuthor sangat membutuhkan kritik kentang dan saran dari kalian...

Pesan: "klo reader suka fict ini Alhamdulillah ^^ klo gk suka silahkan lempar kritik kentang yg pedas sepedas-pedasnya ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Uchiha, terdapat seorang gadis berambut gulali dan seekor ayam...ups..ralat: seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat kebelakang bak buntut ayam...ahaha...Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Lebih tepatnya hanya si rambut gulali yang menonton, sedangkan si ayam hanyamenatap malas layar tv.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun, lihat! Lee Min Hoo oppa sangat tampan." Teriakan si gadis gulali memenuhi ruangan.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke. 'Aku lebih tampan' lanjutnya dalam hati. (Pfft...ternyata Sasuke narsis juga...hahaha)

"Sasuke-kun lihat, Min Hoo sangat keren! Kyaaaa!" Si pinky semakin histeris sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lagi. 'Aku lebih keren' lanjutnya dalam hati dengan penuh kenarsisan yang membara dan menggelora.

"Sasu-kun~ jangan 'hn-hn' terus~" gadis itu memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Hn, baiklah" Sasuke mendesah malas.

"Si Rock Lee sangat tampan dan keren" ujar Sasuke malas, 'Tapi tidak lebih tampan dan keren dariku' lanjutnya dalam hati yang lagi-lagi penuh kenarsisan. "Itu kan yang ingin kau dengar, Sakura?"

"Hah? Rock Lee itu siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud Sasu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang menurut Sasuke sangat menggemaskan.

"Itu"Sasuke menunjuk layar tv yang sedang mempertontonkan drama Korea yang berjudul 'City Hunter'.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah objek yang ditunjuk Sasuke. "Apa! Namanya LEE MIN HOO Sasu-kun! Bukan Rock Lee!" Sembur Sakura tak terima.

"Kan sama-sama 'Lee'" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ih, Sasuke-kun. Beda tau, Lee Min Hoo itu tampan. Kalo Rock Lee itu anaknya Guy-sensei yang suka pake baju ijo ketat dan aneh itu, hiiii" Sakura misuh-misuh. Karena tetangga berkepala ayam dan sekaligus teman sejak dalam kandungannya itu dengan seenaknya mengganti nama sang idola pujaan hati.

For information, Sasuke dan Sakura itu memang teman sejak dalam kandungan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka pernah bermukim di perut yang sama (njiir...bahasanya...ahaha). Orang tua Sasuke dengan orang tua Sakura sudah berteman sejak SD (Sekolah Dasar) dan kebetulan mereka bertetangga. Jadi mereka sering melakukan segala hal bersama-sama, terutama ibunya Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sering melakukan berbagai hal bersama-sama, mulai dari berbelanja dan mengobrol bersama. Apalagi saat mereka sedang hamil. Jadilah Sasuke dan Sakura berteman sejak mereka dalam kandungan. (Penjelasan kagak penting-skip aja).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Say Yes!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sasu-kun~" panggil Sakura manja.

"Hn?" Sasuke menengok kearah Sakura.

"Sasu-kun sedang apa?"

"Hn" Sasuke menatap buku yang sedang ia baca, kemudian Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun baca apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa." Sasuke sedikit tersentak kemudian menutup bukunya. 'Fiuh..hampir saja Sakura tahu.' Batin Sasuke. Tahukah apa yang sedang dibaca Sasuke? Itu adalah buku bersampul oranye milik Kakashi-sensei. Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkannya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan isi buku itu jadi dia membacanya dan ternyata isinya...biarlah Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Tuhan yang tahu...hehe..(author juga gak tau)

"Sasu-kun temani aku nonton ya?" Sakura lancarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Nonton apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini" Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kotak persegi empat pipih yang berisikan sekeping DVD. "Ini adalah DVD K-Drama baruku, judulnya The Heirs." Jawabnya riang.

"Hn, terserah kau saja" balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayo kita tonton bersama, pasti seru. Kyaaa! " Sakura memasukkan DVD tersebut kedalam DVD layer Sasuke, kemudian menekan tombol play.

"Kyaaa! Min Hoo sangat tampan" Sakura berteriak kegirangan saat menonton K-Drama yang dibintangi Lee Min Hoo tersebut.

"Bisakah kau tidak perlu bertetiak, Sakura?" Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasu-kun, lihat! Mereka sangat romantis" Sakura berteriak semakin kencang. Sedangkan Sasuke menekuk wajahnya kesal. Sebenarnya bukan teriakan Sakura yang membuatnya kesal, tapi karena si Pinky itu terus-terusan memuji ketampanan Lee Min Hoo. Kau cemburu eh, Sasu?

"Sasu, kenapa diam saja? Sasu marah ya? Maaf ya, kalo Saku berisik." Sasuke masih membisu.

"Sasu, jangan marah dong. Saku janji akan menuruti permintaan Sasu-kun, kalo Sasu-kun mau memaafkan Saku." Sakura melancarkan jurus kitty eyes no jutsunya kali ini.

Sasuke tidak akan tega kalau Sakura sudah begitu, akhirnya dia buka suara dan sebuah ide muncul di kepala ayamnya. Sasuke menyeringai tampan.

"Hn, baiklah kumaafkan. Asalkan kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Sasuke memasang tampang coolnya.

"Baiklah" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau harus menjawabnya dengan 'ya'! Mengerti?" sasuke menyeringai lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura.

"Apakah Rock Lee...maksudku Lee Min Hoo mu itu tampan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya" jawab si Pinky.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Lanjut si ayam- Sasuke.

"YA" Jawab Sakura lantang.

"Jadi, kau menyukai pria tampan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya" Sakura bersemangat.

"Apa aku tampan?" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya.

"Ya" garis-garis merah menghiasi pipi ranum Sakura.

"Itu artinya, kau juga menyukaiku hm?" Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"I-iya" Sakura mulai gugup.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sepasang kekasih!" Putus Sasuke tak ketinggalan seringaian tampan nan sexynya. "Karena aku juga menyukaimu" lanjutnya. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya lima senti.

"Apa?" Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hn" dengan cepat Sasuke membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Ciuman itu sudah berlalu beberapa menit, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke masih enggan melepaskan bibir kekasih barunya itu.

"Emhh...Sasuhh.." Sakura melenguh dan berusaha melepaskan pagutan mereka karena sudah kehabisan nafas. Namun sayang bungsu Uchiha itu masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

Poor Sakura T_T

~Owari~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Say Yes!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Omake~

Ternyata ada orang lain yang menyaksikan pagutan mesra bungsu Uchiha den kekasihnya, yaitu dua onggok manusia bergender laki-laki. Satu berambut hitam panjang dengan dua buah garis vertikal menghiasi wajahnya sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa (baca: tua) dari usianya, dan satunya lagi pemuda baby face imut berambut merah.

"Ckrik" Suara jepretan kamera handphone terdengar.

"Yeah, dapat. Fufufufu..." Si rambut hitam menyeringai.

"Itachi, coba aku ingin lihat hasilnya." Kata si rambut merah.

"Ini, Sasori" Itachi menyodorkan hanphonenya yang sedang menampilkan pasangan muda yang sedang berciuman mesra di sova.

"Ini bisa jadi senjata yabg ampuhm haha" terdengar tawa khas psikopat dari mereka berdua. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Sasuke, Sakura...sepertinya kalian harus waspada.. Hahaha...

.

.

Fin~

Sekian dan terima ripiu ^_^

Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh...


End file.
